


The Loudest Heartbeats

by JaneAlpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Commitment, Complicated Relationships, Diagon Alley, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, No Strings Attached, Potions Shop, Relationship Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: For the last few years Severus has been enjoying drunken (mostly) sex with Harry Potter when they bump into each other at events. All good things most come to an end though... or do they?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 56
Kudos: 403





	1. 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
Severus surveyed the room when he entered swiping a glass of champagne from the entrance table. The Ministry Hall was being but this was the first charity event of the season - Charity Fundraiser for Wizarding Orphans which meant that half of Britain’s Wizarding society was there  
  
Quite an unexpected side effect of the war was finding himself considered a hero. War hero’s, especially those awarded an Order of Merlin first class, were invited to a very many social events. Now you might wonder why a man like Severus Snape would bother which such events - it is widely acknowledged that he was one of the most anti-social men in their world; yet he came to every single event.   
  
There were three reasons why he bothered with such things; 1. Free food and alcohol was not to be sniffed at. 2. Being pictured at such events was good for his very successful potions business. 3. Sex.   
  
Now most folk would immediately associate a charity event with the promise of sex but Severus Snape has found himself a willing partner. They had a routine, or perhaps he had a routine, he wasn’t entirely sure anymore. He always arrived about an hour after the event had started or just before the food was served, he eat, drink, and avoid as much social interactions as he could. After a while the pleasant buzz of alcohol would lead him to approach his chosen partner and they would leave together for the night. The sex was usually quite frantic but very fulfilling. They never stayed the night at each other’s places, never spoke of it if they happened to bump into each other in the street, and never made each other and sort of promises. He heard that the muggles referred to such arrangements as ‘friends with benefits’ - he wasn’t even sure they were friends. 

He spotted Minerva across the room with the man he’d just been thinking of - she waved him over.   
  
“Headmistress” He greeted politely with a small bow.   
  
“Severus, how are you?” She was probably one of his only friends yet it had been weeks since he’d spoke to her. That also suited him fine.   
  
“Still alive. You?” She rolled her eyes at his response sharing a small smile with her drinking partner. 

“Well. Busy at Hogwarts as I’m sure you remember. You should come and visit me soon. I have a scotch with your name on it.” He would take her up on that. He did in fact enjoy sharing a drink with the woman every now and again.

Just then someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned her head slightly before rolling her eyes at one of the event organisers. “Sorry, boys, but apparently I have to get my picture taken with the Minster in front of that ridiculous monstrosity of an ice sculpture.”   
  
He nodded politely as she moved away before turning to the other man. “Enjoying yourself?”  
  
Harry Potter smiles slightly grabbing a glass of wine from a passing server. “What is there not to enjoy? Booze, food, music, and good company.”

“Not on duty tomorrow then?” He motioned to the wine. 

The man took another swig. “I’m always on duty. Luckily I know a guy who makes the best sober-up potions should I be required.” Severus felt his lips twitch at that. Harry didn’t frequent his shop often but he did use his owl order service on a more regular basis.  
  
He side stepped the compliment. “I’m surprised you haven’t been taken away for a photo opportunity as well.” Severus glanced across the room to were Minerva had been huddled off.   
  
“You’re late - as usual. I’ve endured all that nonsense already.” He smiled taking a sip of his wine. “Oh look. They are coming back for you now.”  
  
“I think not.” He glanced round noticing the Minister’s advisor marching back over. “I’ll be off to find a dark corner somewhere until that idiot gets the message.”  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. “I might join you in it later.”   
  
Severus gave him a small nod before retreating across the hall to a well placed alcove. He shuffled himself inside it allowing his gaze to fall across the room. Granger and Weasley where in attendance currently taking a turn on the dance floor; the young woman’s brown eyes caught his momentarily before she was spun around by her red-headed partner. He wasn’t sure if or what Harry had told her or if she had worked things out for herself... not that it mattered. He wasn’t particularly bothered who knew.  
  
His gaze continued noticing Draco Malfoy across the room his date looking sufficiently bored the way that Narcissa had always looked at such events. The blond’s gaze found his and his nodded politely. They didn’t share much in the way of conversation these days. Too much had passed between them during the war. The memories were raw, painful, and best left in the deep recesses of ones mind. Draco was often reserved at such events; the Malfoy’s were struggling to regain their status at the top of the social ladder.

There were a fair few other former students here. He watched them mingling with each other and their families, laughing, dancing, some arguing.   
  
An hour or so later Harry who was doing a turn of the room with some of the ministry officiers appeared next to him. “Ah, Snape, we were just circulating the room and we wondered if you’d like to make a contribution to the Orphans fund.” Harry asked him innocently.   
  
Severus smirked before reaching into his pocket taking out a large bag of galleons. “A worthy cause.” He dropped the bag into Harry’s waiting hands relishing in the man look of surprise. He wasn’t easily parted with his money to charities as Harry had witnessed a number of times; he would often quiz the trustees on how the money would be spent before considering giving even a little.   
  
“You don’t usually part with your galleons so easily, Severus.” Harry raised his eyebrows.   
  
“Perhaps I consider this on the more worthy cause.” It was true. Some of the fundraising event he got invited to were for the most peculiar things.   
  
Harry passed the bag off to the ministry officials barely affording them a glance. “If you could give me a few minutes?”   
  
They nodded leaving without a word. “Trying to get me on my own, Potter?”  
  
He leaned in conspiringly. “You know I am.” The man straightened up looking to see who was around or who might be trying to listen in. “I need to speak to you about something in private. Do you have time now?”  
  
Harry nodded towards the door; Severus noticed a few people turn around quickly pretending not to be listening. They failed miserably. “Lead the way.”  
  
As the passed the rest of the golden trio Granger stopped Harry with a hand on his arm. Her brow was tinged with concern. “I just need to speak to Professor Snape about something. I’ll be back soon.”   
  
She opened her mouth, Severus was sure she was going to argue, but Weasley pulled her back. “Come on, Mione, Harry’s a big boy.” The woman didn’t look please as she huffed off the dance floor.   
  
Once they were out of the Mjnistry Hall Harry continued walking to the lifts with Severus falling into step beside him. “Miss, Granger seemed unhappy.”  
  
The man shrugged leaning against the side of the lift. “She’s concerned.”  
  
“And Mr Weasley? He doesn’t share the same... concerns?” Severus would like to know if the pair of the had taken issue with him just to prepare himself for any scraps that might be coming his way.   
  
“Ron gets it.” Harry looked at him them though Severus could tell it was a feat for him. This was a subject they rarely talked about.  
  
“Gets ‘it’? What is it he gets exactly.” The lift doors open then but instead of an empty doorway there stood on the other side was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror.  
  
“Harry? I thought you’d be at the charity ball. I was just heading there myself.” He asked with a frown before nodding politely to Severus.  
  
Harry straightened running a hand through his hair. “Kings! I thought you’d gone home?”  
  
“Paperwork.” The dark skinned man waved it off.   
  
“Ahh yes. I was just going to show Snape that new case that came in today. The one with the potions and ask his expert advice.” Harry stepped out of the lift.  
  
Kingsley smiled then stepped into the lift patting Severus’ shoulder as they passed each other. “Good man, Severus. Don’t work too hard, Harry. You are entitled to a life you know. I keep telling you you need to start dating.   
  
He gave them a small wave as the doors closed. They remained silent watching the closed door before he turned to the man who was a little flushed. “No better at lying than you were in school.”  
  
Harry groaned. “Come on. My office is third on the right.”   
  
As soon as the door was closed Harry pushed him up against it grinding their hips together. “It’s been nearly three months you know?”  
  
Severus nearly told him that he knew were to find him but they had never done that before; they only did this at events were they both happened to be attending. “Not many charity events January through to March.”  
  
Harry laughed. “Stop talking and fuck me.”  
  
Severus pulled back surveying the younger man seriously, “On the desk or against the door?”  
  
Harry pretended to be thinking before smirking. “The desk I think… we’ve not done that before have we?”  
  
After they were finished Severus helped Harry tidy the desk. The younger man was calm, sated, and smiled easily as they chatted. It made Severus unbelievably proud that he could do that to a man 20 years his junior. Once the office was back to an acceptable state Harry nodded towards the door. “You coming back to the ball.”  
  
“I think it best if I take my leave. Wouldn’t want Kingsley to ask me about that case would we?” Severus told him as he joined him at the door - he was being half serious. Really there was no reason to return to the ball as he had had what he came for.  
  
“Bugger.” The man took out his wand summoning a file from his desk before magically making a copy. “You wouldn’t mind actually looking it over for me, would you?”  
  
Severus took the file placing it inside his dress robe. “I suppose so.”  
  
“Thank you.” Harry walked with him back to the Ministry floo entrances.  
  
“I’ll owl you my thoughts.” Severus tapped his breast where he had stored the folder. “You better get back to your guard dog.”  
  
Harry turned to the hall doors were Hermione was stood waiting. “Mean - but she is acting a little bull terrierish tonight isn’t she? Looks like I’m in for a talking to. Worth it though and I shall tell her as much.” He gave bushy haired woman a little wave. “Will you be at the House Elf’s in Need dinner next month.”  
  
Severus smirked before turning to leave. “Would I miss such an auspicious event.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s presence is missed at social events promoting Snape to start digging for answers.

Chapter 2  
  
A few days after the Orphans Charity Ball Severus owled Harry his thoughts on the case that he’d given him. Harry had sent him a short missive thanking him letting him know the information had helped him solve the case. He thought about replying - perhaps suggesting that the man buy him a drink at the Leaky as a thank you but decided it was I’ll advised.   
  
Severus enjoyed a busy few weeks at his potions shop, Prince Potioneers, on diagon alley. The Daily Prophet reported on the ball picturing Harry with several men and women at the event while speculating on whether he was dating anyone. Severus wasn’t a fool; he knew that their dalliance wouldn’t last forever. One of these days Harry would find someone he wanted to date which would signal the end their regular forages in carnal pleasure. The man was a Gryffindor of course which meant that he would be faithful to his chosen partner. Why he hadn’t had a significant relationship within the last few years was anyone’s guess; the man was attractive, good company, and he was certainly more than ok in the bedroom.  
  
Perhaps he was similar to Severus and preferred a no strings approach to relationships. It was much simpler; though he had to admit it had been many years since he had the same ‘no strings’ partner for as long as he and Harry had been doing it. Actually he had probably never had anyone more than three or four times.  
  
With Harry he always expected this one to be the last one. One day he would turn up to an event to find Harry on the arm of another man – he wouldn’t regret their couplings.  
  
On the evening of the House Elf’s in Need Dinner he arrived a little late to the function rooms that where hosting the event. When he entered the room he was waved over to an empty seat next to Minevra. “You’re late. We have a lot of catching up to do; you haven’t visited me in months.”   
  
Severus took his seat politely nodding to the others sat in the vicinity. “You must accept my sincerest apologies.”   
  
She gave an indignant huff. “How is the business?”  
  
“Busy. Really busy. I should take someone on really but they will most likely be incompetent which will only serve to make life harder.” While one of the severs leaned over to pour his wine he took the opportunity to look away from Minerva to survey the room. There were eight tables which seated a dozen or so attendees spread out across the room. It was busy with most seats full - he did not immediately spot Potter.  
  
“You’ll make a rod for your own back. Take someone on just to serve in the shop even if it’s just a couple of days a week.” She pressed. “More time to spend on your love life.”  
  
What was the old cat getting at now? “Love life? You must be mistaking me for someone else.” He took a sip from his glass glancing around their table.   
  
She looked at him over her oval spectacles. “I have eyes, you know, I thought you’d have stayed with him tonight anyway?”  
  
“With who? Honestly, Minerva I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” He did have an idea but he hoped he was mistaken. The woman gestured across the room to Granger and Weasley; next to them was an ominously empty seat.   
  
“Harry, of course, I’ve been told he’s unwell.” Minerva had seen them together then. He supposed they weren’t particularly secretive about leaving together. He didn’t really think people would suspect it... the papers certainly didn’t. It was the first he’d heard about Potter being ill. He probably wouldn’t have turned up if he’d have known.  
  
He cleared his throat. “I’m not sure why you would think I would know anything about Potter being under the weather.”  
  
“Don’t think you can pull the tartan over my eyes, Severus Snape, but, as I respect your need for privacy, I won’t pry any further.” That was one of the reasons he gave the woman the time of day as she took him at face value which he appreciated. “Now, let me tell you what that fool Horace has been up to in the green houses – honestly, Pamona almost cursed him in the Great Hall.”  
  
He settled in listening to the gossip from Hogwarts. Harry did not turn up at all to the event; Severus left at 10pm slightly disappointed . So disappointed in fact that he didn’t donate a knut to the House Elfs in Need fund either.  
  
The week after it was the annual Order of the Pheonix get together. This was typically held at Hogwarts in one of the staff function rooms with Minerva acting hostess. She always put great effort into the event, decorations, buffet, music. It amused him. 

This year she hadn’t failed. The stone walls where awash with orange, yellow, and red bunting while matching lantern hung from the ceiling. Against the far wall was a spectacular buffet table with a bar set up near the window. By the time Severus arrived most of the Order members where already there. The Weasleys were scattered about the room speaking to various other members; he noted almost instantly that one messy haired greened eyed member was missing. 

Minerva was at his side in an instant. “Nice to see you, Severus.” 

“I hope your bars well stocked.” He said by way of greeting the headmistress. 

She patted his arm. “All your favourites I assure you.” 

He left her with a nod matching over to the bar. He studied the bottles of wine that were lined up before settling on a red Merlot. When he turned back to the room Kingsley was stood near by. “Severus, I’m glad to see you again.” 

“Kingsley.” He raised his glass of wine.

“Caught that Sod the other week. Did Harry tell you?” He was obviously a little tipsy. Severus could tell. 

He cleared his throat. “Ah, no actually he didn’t. I haven’t seen him for a few weeks now you mention it. He’s not got himself into some sort of trouble has he?” 

The man looked a little awkward by the turn of the conservation obviously uncomfortable about discussing his staff. “Well... you’ve probably gathered his still sick. He says he’ll be fighting fit by Monday though.” 

“That’s unusual for Potter isn’t it. He’s not generally unwell is he.” Severus has spent a long time observing people to know that Kingsley was telling the truth. Potter was sick. That was a relief as he had been paranoid he was just trying to avoid him. 

Not long after he’d parted from the Head Auror he managed to catch Granger alone at the buffet table. Her eyes hardened when he cleared his throat to get her attention. “Professor.”

“I came to enquire about Potter’s health. Kingsley has informed me that he’s been unwell for a couple of weeks.” He wasn’t bothered what she thought of him asking. 

She looked like a deer caught in headlights looking about presumably for back up. Ron appeared by her side a second later. “What’s taking you so long?” The read head asked casually. 

She opened her mouth to answer but Severus continued. “I was just enquiring about your friends health. Potter has been notably absent these last couple of weeks.”

The man’s cheeks reddened then slightly. “Oh.” The coupe shared a look clearly unprepared for this line of questioning. The girl looked desperate to convey some sort of message to her boyfriend without speaking. “Erm, yeah he’s sick.” 

“I heard. What is ailing him?” He narrowed his eyes at their strange behaviour. They obviously knew more and were desperately trying to figure out what to tell him. 

“He’s just sick.” The red head shrugged. 

“Yes we’ve established that. What with?” He was a little more forceful this time. 

The woman seemed to suddenly decide something taking a small step forward. “Look, if you are so concerned you know where he lives.” 

Was she actually suggesting he turn up at Potter’s house uninvited? Weasley seemed shocked staring at Hermione. “Why did you say that? What if he actually goes?” He asked in a stage whisper making Severus roll his eyes.

The bushy haired woman crossed her arms. “Good. The sooner the better.”

“You’re meddling. You promised not to meddle.” The other man accused pointing his finger at her. 

“I’ll leave you both then.” With that he gave them a small bow turning on his heel. Something wasn’t right and he was going to find out what. He grabbed the headmistresses elbow. “Minerva, I need to use your floo. It’s quite urgent.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Is everything alright?” She looked concerned. 

“I’ll return later if I can.” He assured her before leaving the room heading directly to her office. The office still opened for him recognising his magical signature. He used the floo powder on top of the fireplace throwing it in harder than necessary. “12 Grimmauld Place.” 

Thankfully the floo was still open to him. Wether the man had left it open for him after he’d used it previously or not was unsure. When he landed he found Harry laying on the sofa in front of the fireplace wrapped up in a dark crimson fluffy blanket which stood out against the dark leather chocolate sofa. He looked paler than usual. The man looked quite surprised at his presence which also seemed to upset him. Severus watched as Harry sat up quickly leaning heavily one his elbows to keep him upright. “They told you!” 

He took a step way from the fire place towards Harry. “They told me you’ve been unwell if that’s what you are referring too.”

The green eyes watching Severus blinked a couple of times before asking; “Is that all they told you?”

“They were acting very strangely I won’t deny it.” The man seemed to be trying to figure something out. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m not sure you want to know.” Harry looked down a little colour riding to his cheeks. Well Severus definitely wanted to know now. 

“Out with it. Stop being melodramatic it doesn’t suit you.” He crossed his arms. 

“Alright, then, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The man sighed his whole body looked deflated. “I’m pregnant.” 

Wait. What? Did Potter just say ‘pregnant’. Severus stayed frozen to the spot for a moment. “You’re pregnant?” 

“Erm... that’s what the Healer said.” He rubbed his face which Severus had learnt he did when he was nervous. “Spontaneous male pregnancy.” 

“Spontaneous.” Severus repeated. “That happens maybe once every decade.” 

“Hmm.. yes... they mentioned that it’s rare but that it does happen.” Harry looked up then smiling slightly. “I’d have made you wear a condom if I’d have known. Perhaps it’s something they should teach at Hogwarts - seems pretty important.”

A condom. Him? Was Potter saying this baby was his. “Are you saying it’s mine?” 

The other man looked taken aback for a moment. “Who else’s would it be?” 

They just stared at each other for a moment. “I don’t exactly keep tags on your love life.” He replied - though of course he did.

“You’re infuriating. Severus you are the only man I’ve slept with in years alright?!” Harry almost screamed at him.

He couldn’t help but be slightly confused by this answer. “Why?” Potter would have his pick of men of course.

“Well incase you haven’t noticed the papers love to write about me. You are pretty much the only person I trusted not to go to the papers.” He looked uncomfortable. 

“It’s mine?” He said finally. 

Potter flipped his head back on the sofa. “Fucking hell, yes!” 

“I won’t pretend to be happy about it.” He couldn’t be a Father could he? 

“I suppose you think I’m ecstatic about it?” The words dripped with sarcasm which made Severus cringe slightly. 

He stood there staring at Potter who hadn’t moved from his prone position on the sofa. He was young; just 23. He had a career - in fact he’d heard a rumour that the man was on track to becoming the youngest he Auror in Wizarding British history. Could he still do that with a baby? How could he even work through the pregnancy? What about himself - he couldn’t be a father. He really couldn’t. 

“What do you want them? I’m not rich... I can give you maybe 50 galleons a month but that’s all I can offer you.” It seemed a fair amount. It would at least clothe and feed a child he was sure. The Weasley must have lived off much less than 50 galleons per child and they seemed to managed.

“You think I want your money?” The man spluttered sitting up a little straighter. “You are joking right? Listen, I’m not going to force you to do anything and the last thing I want is money from. If you don’t want anything to do with us then go.” 

Potter didn’t want his money? Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do when you got someone pregnant? Offer to pay your fair share? The man’s face was very pale now and the dark circles under his eyes looked darker than ever. “I’m confused.” He confessed at a loss for what else to say. 

“Seriously, Severus, don’t be confused just leave. Go now and be assured I’ll never darken your doorstep again.” Harry looked angry but he was at a loss as to why the man was so upset. 

Without an inkling of what else to do he nodded at the man before turning on his heel to floo back to Hogwarts. He was too shocked to do anything else really. 

Within a few minutes he was back at the gathering. Weasley and Granger both frowned at his reappearance but he gave them no mind. He approached Minerva who was talking with Kingsley. “Sorry to interrupt but can I speak with you a moment.” She looked surprised, Kingsley looked concerned but he bowed politely and took his leave. 

“I suppose you want to go somewhere private?” She asked. He nodded and she led him out side taking him into one of the classrooms in the corridor. “What’s going on?”

He rubbed his face. “I went to see Potter. He’s pregnant.”

She pursed her lip and narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s yours?” He nodded. “And you told me nothing was going on.”

“Well I thought I might have some secrets for once.” This wasn’t the time for Minerva to have a bruised ego over not knowing all the details. 

She hissed at his answer. “Severus. This conversation would go better if you calmed down” 

He stopped pacing taking a deep breath. “Minerva I’ve impregnated Harry bloody Potter during an ill-advised tryst. I don’t really feel like behaving calmly right now.” 

She tutted. “Knowing you you’ve already behaved abhorrently towards the boy.” She raised both her eyebrows challenging him. 

He wouldn’t call his behaviour abhorrent. He offered him maintenance isn’t that what one was supposed to do in this situation. “He’s 23. He’s got all his life ahead of him. I’m 43, a recluse who dislikes children and incase you haven’t notice I’m not a nice man.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Having a child in your twenties isn’t the end of the world. Severus, you aren’t even old. By the time you hit middle aged the child will have left Hogwarts - 43 is a completely fine age to have a child.” She laid a hand on his arm. “You are plenty nice, I’ve seen it. You are loyal, and noble; you’d make a great Father - do not let your own fears cloud your judgment on this.”

“I would not be a good Father. I’m impatient, easily angered, and stern not to mention I don’t much like children.” He leaned back lurching on a desk Minerva took a seat on a chair nearby. 

“You don’t think that every parent feels this way? That they won’t be a good parent? That they are too flawed.” She leaned forward slightly. “You and Potter are two completely different people - opposites almost. The positives in your characters compliment each other flaws. Your experience compliments his inexperience - you can support one another. Moreover; you’re right he is only 23 - he will need your help.”

Severus considered what she said for a moment. “I’ve offered him maintenance I’m not surfing my responsibilities.” He said coldly.

She shook her head. “Oh, but Severus, I think you are. Harry will need more than a few galleons.” 

“He has friends.” He couldn’t imagine Granger and Weasley would desert him. 

“He does. Although do you believe that Potter will lean on them for help? They both have careers, a life together - I’m sorry Severus but this is a burden that you and Harry must bare together.”

“A burden?” Minerva had never referred to children as burdens before.

“You think it crude? Isn’t that what you think of the child... a burden to your current lifestyle?” His cheek heated slightly tinged with shame. “Both you and Harry suffered as children. Together you could give this child a happy life.”

“We aren’t in a relationship. I don’t want a relationship” He affirmed cringing a little at how petulant he sounded. 

“I didn’t say you had to be in a relationship.” She stood then. “Plenty, of people aren’t. Now I think it’s best that you go straight back to Harry and talk to him properly.”

He couldn’t really argue especially not when she linked the classrooms fireplace up to the floo network using the magic that being the headmistress afforded her. She all but pushed him back through the floo. 

He was not in the least bit surprised to find Granger and Weasley had joined ‘Potter’s Pity Party’. The woman sat next to him on the sofa while Ron sat in a nearby armchair. They didn’t looked pleased to see him. Potter looked surprised to see him back. 

“Can we talk?” He asked not sure what else to say.

Hermione and Harry shared a glance. “We will stay and hear what you have to say for yourself I think.”

Weasley stood unexpectedly; Severus wondered if he was about to hit him. “Hermione will stay. I’ll go and make tea.”

With that he left the room quickly; the girls brown eyes narrowed as she watched him leave but Harry didn’t look away from Severus. “I think you made yourself clear before, Snape.”

It was the coldest he’d ever heard the man speak to him since the war. It left a feeling of dread deep inside. “I think I spoke in hast.”

There was silence for a moment, “Go on.”

“I didn’t react well, I admit, but you must concede that it was rather sprung on me. The last thing I expected to find out tonight is that you are pregnant.”

“Is it so very unexpected? I mean we’ve been having unprotected sex for three years and we are both pretty powerful. Hermione’S given me a big lecture on it - she says we’ve been stupid.” They had been stupid. Foolish. She was absolutely correct on that judgment(?not that he would admit that out loud. Spontaneous male pregnancy conceptions were rare but not so rare that two powerful wizards like themselves should have been risking unprotected sex. 

“I concur that I certainly should have known better.” He swallowed. “If you will allow me I’d like to support you and the child in anyway I can.” 

“I don’t need your money. I told you.” Harry looked upset again. 

“That’s not what I meant. I’d like to be part of the child’s life... a Father even.” He looked at Harry hoping the man could tell he was sincere. 

After a moment Harry looked to Hermione. “Could you check that Ron’s found that tea I like?” It was a clear dismissal but Granger didn’t put up a fight. She gave Severus a last glare. 

He watched as Harrypulled the blankets tighter around him. “Listen. You can’t say this now and change your mind when the babies a few months old it doesn’t work like that.”

“I know.” He did know he knew what he was saying. “I’m serious. I will be there. You have my word.” 

Potter took a moment before nodding decisively. “All right then. No more sex though let’s not complicate things further. We keep it simple. You can come to my appointments of course and we will iron all the other details out as we go along.”

He understood. He hadn’t expected sex to be on the table but he respected Harry for making it clear. Their relationship would have to adapt. There was no room for complications if they were going do right by the child “Your logic is sound. I completely agree with this arrangement.”

“Good,” Harry smiled at him, “Me, you, and a child. It’s a little bit scary.”

Severus smiled back. “It’s a lot scary but I have faith that if anyone can make this work then it’s us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will all prob hate me for that twist. Sorry. 
> 
> Just couldn’t get this out of my head. Let me know.


	3. 3

Severus straightened his to robe once more before apparating away. Today was the memorial event for the Battle of Hogwarts. It was held on the grounds of Hogwarts. A large memorial fountain had been placed near to Albus’ grave. It was light grey with a simple design the bottom shelf folded over into straight surfaces which held the names of those who had lost their lives. 

There had been a specific apparition point set up were Aurora greeted attendees. After a sidelong glance he was waved towards the seating area he spotted who he was looking for. Just off to one side of the seating area Potter was conversing with Ron and Hermione. He wasn’t sure whether to greet the man or not. While he had seen him a couple of times since the revelation three weeks ago the visits had been short and to the point. Severus had been taking potions round to ease Potter’s sickness. 

He saw clearly the moment Harry spotted him seeming to wave to other two off. Severus continued towards Potter who was clearly waiting for him. The man spoke softly once he reached him. “Severus, I thought you were going to be late. Would you like to sit together?”

“Of course.” He replied without missing a beat. It made sense to be seen together. The whole of the wizarding world was going to find out sooner or later that they were having a child together. He didn’t look around as he followed the man to a seat on the front row. He sat down back ram rod straight sure he was not mistaken that most eyes at the memorial were on them. 

The service started; he was careful not to look at the man. Afterwards he followed him to a table were hot beverages were being served. They grabbed a cup each moving over to the side. “How are you feeling?” 

Potter smiled slightly. “Much better which is all down to your potions I’m sure.”

“Good. I wasn’t positive that you’d be well enough to attend today.” He could have owled he supposed but then people might think he cared.

“I wanted to come.” Harry assures him. “I actually went back to work.”

“You’re back at the ministry?” He could help the indignant note that entered his voice. It was even more mortifying when he realised Harry had heard it.

“On desk duty of course.” He reassured with his arms raised.

“You’ve told them.” Severus enquired surprised how it hadn’t hit the papers already.

“I told Kingsley who won’t tell a soul.” Harry took a sip from the white porcelain tea cup. “I’ve got an appointment next week. I was just wondering if you wanted to come?”

He wasn’t expecting Harry to invite him to his appointments. He wasn’t sure why because Harry was exactly the sort of person that would. “If you are ok with that.”

Harry smiled a little before placing a reassuring hand on his arm lowering his voice a fraction. “Of course, I am. This is your baby too.”

So, the next week Severus dutifully met Potter outside of St Mungo’s. Harry was wearing his red Auror robes which made sense as it was 2pm on a Wednesday afternoon. On approach he looked pale perhaps a little nervous if he had to guess by the way he was biting his lip. He smiled though as he drew nearer before greeting him. “Hello, we better hurry. The departments right at the far end of course.” 

The appointment wasn’t for another 30 minutes so he wasn’t too concerned, “Of course, lead the way.”

On the way to the pre-natal department they remained silent which gave Severus the opportunity to glare at those who watched them a little too long as they passed. Harry Potter was obviously a sight to behold but to be in the company of him in St Mungo’s would get tongues wagging. “I’ve emailed the Daily Prophet anonymously and told them that a mutual friend has been taken ill and we are attending their bedside together. Should stop the gossip columnists going bonkers when they get word of this visit though I’d expect a few photographers when we leave.”

He couldn’t help but be a little impressed by Potters fire thought. “This friend?” 

“Unnamed. Keep them distracted by trying to guess.” Harry shrugged jogging up a few steps. 

“Quite the Slytherin.” He said under his breath as the other man gently knocked on a door. It was quickly answered by a middle-aged wizard with kind eyes and auburn hair. He ushered them in silently. 

“Mr. Potter right on time.” He turned to Severus then. “This is your partner.”

Harry coughed nervously. “This is my Severus... well not MY Severus... erm... this is a Severus.”

The healer held up his hand. “It’s quite all right Harry I get the picture. Severus Snape, I don’t believe we’ve met I’m Healer Dawson; I specialise in male pregnancies.”

Dawson put his hand out which Severus shook without hesitation. “Healer Dawson.” 

After that the healer ushered a Harry over to the bed asking him to hop up and lay down motioning to the chair next to the bed for Severus. “Ok so I’m going to do a full scan to see if you’re doing ok and then I’ll scan the baby after that we will have a chat about how we will proceed and you can ask me any questions.”

Dawson began his work instructing his quick quotes quill to make notes here and there. “Good. Irons a little low but nothing to be worried about; we can do something about that.” He then placed his wand over Harry’s stomach which even through his shirt Severus could see the usually taunt midriffed had softened a little bit. “Ok so this scan show’s me the baby’s health as a colour red is good blue is not so good. I can also listen to the heartbeat - don’t worry if it sounds a little fast that’s normal.”

“Ok. So, we won’t be able to see the baby?” Harry asked. 

“Unfortunately, not. I know it’s something that Muggles do but it’s not something us wizards have worked out.” Severus noticed that Harry looked a little disappointed at this which was a bit confusing as the baby wouldn’t really look like a baby at this stage. The man was casting and a few seconds later the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat filled the room followed soon after by a red orb floating about Harry’s naval. “Well boys you have an exceptionally healthy baby in there with a nice strong heartbeat.”

Severus felt relief was over him. He hadn’t even realised he was concerned. Harry gave him a bright smile clearly relived he couldn’t help the small upturn of his lips in return. 

“Sit up if you like, Harry.” The older man smiled kindly at them both as Harry sat up swinging his legs round until they were dangling of the edge of the bed. “Right, I’m going to schedule you in for appointments every two weeks just to keep an eye on you and the baby. I’m also going to write you another prescription for the nutrients potions as well as iron. I’ll give you one more anti-nausea prescription, but I want to see how you do without it after that. Is that ok?”

Harry nodded. “That’s fine with me.”

“Great, so let’s talk about what this pregnancy is going to bring.” Dawson continued. “I take it you followed my advice and told your boss and now you are on desk duty.”

“Yes, of course.” Harry confirmed. 

“Good. Now you will get tired easily soon. Male pregnancy can be a little more draining due to the magic needed to keep the baby growing. I usually recommend my patients finish up with work between the sixth and seventh month.”

“Six months? That’s not even that far from now.” The other man frowned.

The healer nodded. “I know it seems early but trust me you will be thankful. Enjoy those last couple of months before baby arrives. Now as the pregnancy progresses, you’ll notice some changes. Changes to your moods, your appetite, not to mention a birth canal forming.” They both grimaced at that – he felt a pang of sympathy for Potter. The pregnancy didn’t sound present at all. “Now you must firecall the office if you are worried about anything there’s someone on duty here 24 hours a day.”

“Will I have the baby here?” Harry asked after a moment - Severus wasn’t sure he even wanted to think about the birth; he was hoping Harry would ask Granger to be his birth partner. 

“We can discuss that nearer the time. You can give birth at home if everything goes to plan or you can come here.” Dawson explained.

“Can we know if they are a boy or a girl?” 

“There’s a spell I can do in a few weeks if you’d like to know. Have either of you got any more questions?” Severus felt like he had forty or so at least but he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answers he was going to have to get a few books. 

After as they walked back through the hospital together Harry suddenly tapped his arm. “Would you like to join me for coffee?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I must get back to the shop.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, though by the kicked puppy look on Potter’s face that’s how he had taken it; it was more that Severus was unsure of himself. They had specified quite explicitly that they would not have sex – usually 90% of their interactions with each other was sex. He couldn’t help but want to reassure the man, “If you give me your prescription, I’ll work on a fresh batch this afternoon. Should I call round this evening?”

“Oh, you are sure you don’t mind?” Harry asked handing the prescription over.

He raised an eyebrow. “You think I’d let you go anywhere else.”

Harry laughed softly and the tension was broken. “You mean I shouldn’t just pick some up from the hospital apothecary?”

“Merlin, No.” Severus let the corners of his mouth creep up slightly. “Perhaps I could stay for a while this evening. We can talk some things over?”

Harry looked a little surprised but recovered quickly. “Yes, that would be great what time should I expect you?”

“I’ll floo over as soon as I shut up the shop. A little after 5.30pm if that works for you?” It gave Severus the afternoon to work on his conversational skills which were usually solely tailored at getting Harry Potter into bed.

He floo’d through to Grimmauld Place at 5.35pm, Harry wasn’t in the Livingroom as he had been the previous times, he had floo’d. He dusted himself down before leaving the room hearing movement downstairs.

He had to admit Harry had done a good job of Grimmauld Place. When he’d first started coming here the house was as it had been when the Order had used it. Slowly but surely, he’d noticed the rooms being stripped back, decorated, and refurnished. The rooms where bright and clean with cosy furniture.

Severus followed the sounds to the kitchen. Potter had made a few changes to it since he’d last been in here nearly 12 months previously. The tiles had been changed they were now white with black grout in between them. It was a small change, but it seemed to modernise the entire room even though most of the appliances and furniture were the original even down to the large table which he’d certainly enjoyed shagging Potter on more than once.

“Oh, Severus.” Harry jumped when he spotted him. “I didn’t hear you floo in.”

“Clearly.” The man was over by the stove wooden spoon in hand he’d removed his red Auror robes but still wore the uniform underneath – it was well fitted. “You’re cooking.”

Harry turned back to the stove stirring what was in the pot; Severus smelt herbs and garlic – he guessed it was pasta. “Don’t be too surprised I do have to eat. I’ve made enough for two - thought you might need your dinner too.”

Potter had made him dinner. “Thank you.”

“Well you are making all those potions for me so it’s the least I could do.” The man started serving up the pasta. Really making the potions was the least he could do... he had got him pregnant. “Sit down I’ll bring it over.”

The pasta was more than passable. The two of them spoke about the aurora, the shop, and latest reshuffle at the ministry. After they had finished Potter sent the plates over to the sink before hovering a tea set over. “Come on let’s take this upstairs.”

Severus raised his eyebrow making Harry instantly blush starting stammering. “I... I meant to the livingroom... not... not you know.”

“An unfortunate turn of phrase I’m sure.” He let himself chuckle more relieved that they could joke about it. It had been the elephant in the room all evening. It had been the longest conversation they had had without ripping each other’s clothes off.

He followed Potter back to the livingroom choosing the armchair. Harry poured him a cup of tea before climbing on to the sofa with his own cup tucking his legs underneath him. 

“Do you want to come to all the appointments? I know there’s going to be a lot and you have the shop, so I don’t mind if you are busy.” Harry broached bringing up the baby for the first time that night. 

“I intend to yes. I’m going to place an advert this week for a shop assistant to afford me a little more time.” He confessed. 

“You are? That’s... that’s a big move.” Harry sat up a little straighter.

“It is and it isn’t. Minerva’s been pestering me for months to employ someone – she thinks I work too hard.” He confessed.

Harry shrugged. “As long as you’re not doing it for my benefit.”

“I must admit 70-hour weeks are a little trying at times. The shop is profitable enough to employ an assistant which will mean I can focus solely on the brewing. I will of course need to find someone with exemplary potions knowledge.” He took a sip of the tea Harry had poured him.

“I’d like to be a fly on the wall during those interviews.” The younger man chuckled.

Severus cleared his throat and leant forwards. “I’ve been thinking about custody arrangements.”

“Oh.” Harry’s eyebrows raised into his hairline.

“Yes. I take it you are planning to take some maternity leave?” Severus asked.

The man started to study his nails as if they were suddenly most interesting. “I talked it through with Kingsley we agreed on six months. I think it’s a long time, but he’s insisted it will take at least that long to get myself back to fitness.” 

Harry was obviously deeply uncomfortable with this development. “It does seem sensible. I was thinking that the baby would remain solely in your care while you are on leave after that we can discuss more formal arrangements for them to stop with me. I will of course visit you both here regularly when the baby is born if that is amenably to you.” 

“Yes, that sounds sensible; you can visit every day if you like this is your baby I want us to be clear on that – I don’t want to put stipulations on the time you get to spend with them.” The man smiled easily letting his hand fall to his belly briefly. If all their discussions where as simple as things might not be as bad as they seem. Severus knew though that when it came to them two that nothing would be easy for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late. Life never does run smooth does it.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with pregnancy is that you do get bigger.

Chapter 4  
  
“We should think about how we are going to manage the press.” Harry contorted himself in the mirror looking at stomach from every angle before catching Severus’ eye in the reflection. “I mean I’m definitely showing now aren’t I?”  
  
It took all of Severus’ will power not to roll his eyes from where he sat on the bed. He’d arrived forty-five minutes ago at an agreed time to find Harry in a pair of boxers in the bedroom with half his wardrobe flung across the floor. He had offered to wait downstairs, but the younger man had pushed him down on the bed before he’d begun to parade himself in various outfits. 

This was truly the worst kind of torture.  
  
“This is only the start. I’m not even half way through yet I’m going to be huge, as big as a house, I’ll NEVER get back into my Auror robes.” Harry pulled his jeans off scooping another pair from the floor pulling them on but he failed to button them which triggered a frustrated growl. “I give up. I’m never leaving the house again.”  
  
Potter flopped on to the bed on his back with an arm flung dramatically over his eyes.   
  
Severus actually did roll his eyes this time before picking up a burgundy pair of chinos and performing a basic tailoring charm on them. “Put these on. You’re distracting.”

Harry moved his arm a little peeping at him before he had the grace to blush. “Sorry.”

He took the pants from Severus’ outstretched hand pulling them on while still laying on the bed. Severus looked away when he lifted his hips to manoeuvre them on. “I’m going to owl Minerva with our apologies, I’ll send some galleons for the fund of course, then we will get you properly fitted for maternity robes.”

“They make them?” Harry asked while pushing himself off the bed before moving back over to the mirror to inspect the fit of the pants. Severus walked up behind him tapping his wand to his T-shirt transfiguring it into a loose fitted off-white cotton shirt which was a couple inches longer than normal to hide the small bump that had caused all the trouble this morning. 

“Yes, they make maternity robes for wizards if you know where to look. We will have to go to the portkey station though.” With another wave of his wand he sent all the clothes back to Harry’s dresser. 

“Why a portkey?” Harry asked turning away from his own reflection to look at Severus. 

He smirked. “Because the tailor you need is in Paris.”

They arrived in Paris around an hour later. Severus marched through the busy streets with Harry on his heel until the arrived outside a bright pink shop with a garish window display which seemed to have the brightest coloured robes you could imagine on show. Harry stopped outside stirring slack jawed at the display. 

“Severus. Is this a robe shop for gay wizards?” He asked aghast. 

“Well gay Wizards come here but straight ones can come here too if they like; I believe you young people call it fashion.” He replied without bite trying to push Harry towards the entrance.

He dug his heels in gesturing to a lilac and neon green robe set. “But how do you know about this place...”

Severus sighed. “Albus.”

Potters mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ and he finally let himself be propelled through the front door. It was even brighter inside with every colour imaginable lining the walls. “Severus, as much as I appreciate the thought I really don’t think...”

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a tall red head in pale blue robes. “Bonjour, Bonjour.” His movements were flamboyant as he motioned to them to come further into the shop. Severus quickly explained in French the reason for their visit requesting a private fitting.

“Oui, oui!” With that he skipped off through a side door. 

“Severus I don’t speak French.” Harry whispered. 

“Don’t worry about that.” He muttered as the door opened again admitting a much older wizard with slicked back dark grey hair and dark pink robes.

“Harry bloody Potter and Master Severus Snarky Snape in my shop!” He giggled crossing his arms. “I hear a rumour you’ve got yourselves in a little bit of trouble and you need me to work my magic?”

“You’re English!” Harry exclaimed managing to sound half surprised and half relieved. 

“Welsh if you please, darling.” He pouted his painted lips. “I take it it’s you that has found themselves in the family way? My, my, I didn’t know you had it in you, Severus.” 

“Marcus, shut up and do your job will you.” Severus told him in no mood for the man’s games.

“Touched a nerve have I?” Then he raised his arms up. “Alright, alright, up on the podium then, doll.” 

Harry looked a little nervous but hopped up on the podium. Marcus waved his wand in intricate patterns while noting his findings on a chalk board. “We do expanding robes which means they grow with you. Are they the type you’d like? I am assuming your here in an ill advised attempt to hide the pregnancy for as long as possible? My grow with you robes are tailored to an individual’s body shape you’d certainly last it out another couple of months.” 

“We aren’t hiding anything Marcus we just value our privacy.” Severus told him. 

“Very well.” He said with a sniff. “You can step down, Harry.” 

“Thank you.” 

“He will need five robes, two dress robes, seven pairs of maternity pants, three shirts, four T-shirts, and seven pairs of boxer shorts. Marcus noted the demands nodding as he did. “Send me the bill.” 

Harry turned to him then obviously about to protest but Severus gave him a harsh look which clearly said they would discuss it later. 

“Any preference for colour or patern?” Marcus asked Severus nodded for Harry to answer. 

“Erm nothing too bright if that’s possible?” 

The shopkeeper rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s possible just very boring.”

“I like boring.” Harry crossed his arms clearly not on board with the man’s teasing. 

“Now I don’t believe that for a second,”Marcus giggled again before pointing to Harry’s midriff with his chalk. “You don’t get pregnant with Severus Snape’s baby by being boring.” 

Harry coughed awkwardly - Severus decided to step in this time. “I’m not paying you for a chat, Marcus, but I will pay a handsome tip if you can refrain from gossiping.” 

Marcus made a few annoyed clicks before waving his hand in a shooing motion. “Very well. I have all I need. Give me one week and I promise it will be my most boring collection yet... make sure you tell everyone where to come.”

Once they were outside Harry laughed a little. “Well he was a character.”

“Harmless - I assure you.” They crossed the road to walk through a large garden area that was in the middle of the street. It was similar to the garden stretch outside of Grimmauld Place but on a much larger scale. 

“Can I ask why you are insisting on paying for my clothes?” Harry asked after a minute or so in silence. 

Severus huffed. “Don’t get precious about it. Its tradition in the wizarding world that the father forks out for a new wardrobe for his pregnant partner it’s symbolises that they will care for the needs of the mother as well as the child.”

“Hmm that’s all well and good but we aren’t partners and I don’t expect you to pay for me.” 

“No but Marcus does; and so do most of the people that move in our social circles. Just accept the clothes, Harry.” Severus told him tiredly he really didn’t want to argue about this.

The younger man looked away. “Ok. Thank you.” He seemed to nod more to himself than for Severus. “When is the return portkey?”

“I got a 24 hour one. I wasn’t sure how long Marcus would take or if we’d have a wait.” 

“Yeah I’ve missed that six hour one before and had to pay double to get myself back. They can rip you right off in the international floo office.” He looked back at Severus then. “You fancy getting some lunch or something? I’ve never actually been to Paris. I have been to the south of France with a few friends but not here... seems like a crime not to at least eat a croissant in Paris - unless you have to get back to the shop?”

“The new assistants in all day and closing up. I’m sure we could go and have some lunch I’m sure you want to be terribly common about it and sit somewhere with a view of the Eiffel Tower?” Paris was somewhere he’d frequented regularly over the years, tracking down potion ingredients, accompanying Albus, or attending conferences. He usually scoffed at all the tourists but he could allow Harry to experience it he supposed. There would probably not be much time for travel once the baby arrived.

“You mentioned Albus before? Did you come here with him a lot?”

“Too often for my liking. Albus and Minerva liked to try to find me a partner for some reason they decided that I had more chance of finding someone here. He’d often asked me to go with him for robe fittings or on the promise of rare ingredients. I lost count of the times he asked people to meet us in gay bars with some substandard root or Stone.” He smiled slightly remembering Albus’ obvious meddling. A couple of times he’d even allowed himself to explore what was available - and he wasn’t talking about the potions ingredients. 

“Merlin. You and Dumbledore in a gay bar.” Harry looked amused and horrified.

“Better than me and Minerva. She tends to lecture rather than be practical in her efforts” Severus smiles. “She’s stopped lately with the pregnancy - your good for something at least, Potter.” 

“Goodness, stop.” Harry laughed. “I do hate meddling friends. Hermione kept trying to set me up on blind dates always suggesting that I take them to events to improve my image or some rot.” 

“Or perhaps to try and steer you away from me.” Severus was far to shrewd for his own good. 

Harry blushes. “Well that was part of it, yes.” 

Well at least Potter had the bollocks to admit it. “Well I’m glad you said no. The sex certainly made those events bareable.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes at him; “You’re missing it?”

He tried not to cringe he didn’t enjoy blunt discussions about his sex life even with someone he’d slept with. “Who wouldn’t but I respect your wishes and begrudgingly I agree with your reasoning. We shouldn’t make this more complicated than it has to be.” Severus conceded. “Now keep up. If we hurry I might take you to a few more tourist spots. For the sake of the child of course. The culture will be good for them I am sure.”

They didn’t portkey back until that evening. Severus even made sure Harry got home alright seeing as he seemed extraordinarily tired. The man thanked him for the day after he promised to bring the robes round as soon as they arrived. He hadn’t had an unpleasant day and they hadn’t been short of things to talk about. Severus was actually pleasantly surprised at how amenable conversations with Harry were... perhaps this co-parenting wouldn’t be so terrible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure how this story is going. It seemed amazing in my head. I like to keep an element of humour in my stories but I’m so struggling with this one. 
> 
> And yes I know I go to Paris in all my stories but I like to write about places I’ve been so I can imagine it better...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy is revealed

Chapter 5

“Harry!” Severus called stepping through the floo of Grimmauld place. It was 10.30am. He’d owled the man at 7am this morning yet he still hadn’t had an answer. He stomped into the kitchen not finding Harry in there so he summoned Kreature. “Where is your master?”

“In his bed still. Master is unwell.”

“Unwell?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he climb the stairs two steps at a time. Harry’s bedroom door was open but dark inside. He stepped through seeing the man was still fast asleep covers drawn up to his neck. Approaching quietly he sat in the edge of the bed checking Harry’s temperature with the back of his hand to his forehead. It’s didn’t seem warm or cold. 

Harry cracked one eye open. “What are you doing?”

Severus pulled his hand back. “The house elf said your were ill.”

Harry laughed opening both eye turning himself over more to face Severus. “I just told him that so he’d let me sleep. I’m bloody exhausted. Hardly slept.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t think anything is wrong just this bump getting in the way.” Severus followed Harry’s hand as he rubbed the bump in a soothing motion. 

He cleared his throat ripping his eyes away. “There are products that can help with that I think.” 

“Been reading pregnancy magazine’s?” Severus just scoffed in response. “What are you doing here?”

He pulled the Daily Prophet out from the inside pocket of his robes. “Your pregnancy has made front page.” 

Harry sat up then takin the paper from him. Severus had almost spat his coffee out when it arrived this morning. Harry was on the front page with a noticeable bump even through the maternity robes. In the picture he reached up for something from a high shelf in Flourish and Blotts which pulled the robes taunt across his midriff. The headline declared “Harry Potter expecting with mystery lover!” - a quick scan of the article revealed they had no idea who the father was they suggestions were quite hilarious - an array of Harry’s close friends with Draco Malfoy thrown in for good measure. They also assumed he was only four or five months along when in fact he was seven. 

“Urg. I don’t want to read it.” He usher the paper away. “I take it they don’t know it’s yours?” Harry asked tossing the paper to the floor. 

“No. They don’t have any details which means those that know have kept their words - Draco is a contender for the father.” 

“Is he!?” Harry looked mildly surprised. 

“This could go on for weeks.” The papers would be following Harry everywhere now waiting for a scoop. 

The green eyed man flopped back down arm over his face. “I take it you have a plan?”

Two days later found them at Hannigans Shop for Little Wizlings. They had to choose a crib as well as other essential items anyway but it was a perfect opportunity to deal with the press. Harry spent a lot of time looking through the items. Severus couldn't muster the enthusiasm. To him all the cribs looked the same. This seemed to annoy Harry no end. Once they had paid (this time splitting the bill) they headed to the door. Severus placed a hand on Harry’s back just before they stepped out.

Cameras flashed inevitably followed by shouts from the journalists. They had planned for this feeling it the best way to break the news without having to do interviews. They had decided the less the press knew the better. 

Harry paused, Severus came to a stop next to him, they had planned for this question as well as their response to it. Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily at them. “Have you decided what you’ll name them yet?”

The month before they had found out that the baby was a girl. The discussion about what to call her hadn’t been terribly long. Severus has suggested Evelyn after his mother’s cousin who had always been kind to them despite the rest of the families distance. Harry has loved it. It wasn’t a name he had heard often but it rolled off his tongue plus it went so well with Lily that he agreed. 

The crowd had fallen absolutely silent. “Yes, we have decided to call her Evelyn Lily Potter-Snape.” The noise started up instantly much louder than before as journalist tried to get their questions answered. The surname was of course all the confirmation that they needed. Severus quickly apparated them both away.

The day after Severus floo’d in after lunch with a pile of publications. The headlines were all similar - “Severus Snape the Father!” “Potter and Snape Lovechild: Confirmation.” “Snape knocks up the Man Who Lived”. The Quibbler at least took a different angle - “War Hero’s expecting a girl!” - the picture was much softer than the others. In the photo Harry and Severus looked towards each other. Snape’s hand was behind Harry’s back. 

“Luna sent me a copy of the photo earlier. Said it would be nice for the baby.” He motioned across the kitchen side where the picture was propped up next to the kettle. “I think I’m glad I’ve finished work now. Not sure I’m up to being hounded everyday at the minute.”

Severus looked at Harry properly for the first time since his arrival. The man looked drained he had black shadows under his eyes clearly visible from were he slumped in the kitchen chair hands cradling his bump. “Are you alright?”

Harry smiled a little. “You know I never thought I’d get so sick of people asking me that.”

“You’ve never much liked that sort of attention.” He took a seat next to Harry at the table. 

Harry sighed. “Do I look so awful?”

Severus frowned a little hand itching to reach out. “You look tired. Maybe a bit sad at times. I doubt you could ever look awful.”

That made Harry smile. “I’m not sad not really. Tired I think. Maybe a bit lonely.” 

“Your friends...”

“Have there own lives. I still see them regularly of course but I’m here all day on my own. To be honest I’ve never really had time to myself... it’s just a change I think.” He shrugged a lightly. 

He considered Harry for a while. “A hobby would be good for you.”

“My hobbies pretty much included quidditch, duelling, and going to the pub.” 

“You’re wallowing. Go and get dressed - we will go for a walk and get some lunch in the Muggle side of town.” He stood up holding his hand out to Harry helping him up and pushing him gently towards the door. 

After that Severus made a habit of coming round at lunch times. Some days he suggested a walk others he brought lunch but after a week of this he noticed Harry seemed much brighter. 

He needed to pay better attention to Harry’s moods for the rest of the pregnancy and beyond. He had to be aware of how he was effected and figure out how to make things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments really appreciate it. 
> 
> I know this chapter is a little bit of a filler but it sort of needed to be here to progress the story. 
> 
> Last three chapters will be much longer and a lot will happen. Excited?


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the ministry holds their annual Yule ball the pair attend together.

By the start of the eighth month of Harry’s pregnancy Severus felt his nerves begin to fray. Harry was abhorrent with him most of the time which usually led to him snapping or snipping back at him - he never had had much self control. He was sure it was partly his short temper that had caused their current disagreement but he was unable to stop.

“Don’t you get it.” Harry fumed from where he stood leaning against the kitchen sink. 

“Get what?” Severus was sat at the dining table trying to eat his lunch. He really was at a loss for what he’d done wrong this time. 

“That this baby will be here in a months time! Actually I could go into labour next week.” Harry gestured wildly. 

“I’m well aware of when the child is due thank you.” He took a bit of his sandwich which seemed to anger Harry beyond the pint of return. 

“Get out. Take your bloody sarnies with you and just get out. Don’t come back until you can take this seriously.” He wasn’t sure what made Harry believe he wasn’t taking this seriously - he was hear everyday for melons sake - but that wasn’t going to convince Harry. There was no point arguing any further so he left Grimmauld.

He really had to do something about these terrible moods. Severus knew that asking Harry about what was probably not a great idea so he braved a firecall with Mrs Weasley nee Granger to discover the issue. 

If she was shocked by the call to her office she hid it well - to give her credit she was also very helpful offering up hers and her Husbands evening to help him ‘pacify’ Harry. 

That evening he floo’d to Grimmauld place to be greeted by Ron Weasley. “Well, Snape, I hope you know where to start because this certainly isn’t my forte.” 

Severus rolled his eyes starting upstairs expecting the other man to follow. 

The worked hard. Mainly in silence only discussing the job in hand. At 9.20pm Hermione’s otter patronus arrived with a 15 minute warning. Ron left ten minutes later leaving Severus to tie in some warding spellwork to the house. The floo sounded 15 minutes after that signalling Harry’s return. The woman must have kept him busy for longer than she thought she could. 

Severus has instructed Kreacher to inform Harry of his presence as he didn’t want to startle the man. He asked the Houseelf to guide his master upstairs before standing on the landing ready to meet him. 

“Hi.” Harry greeted when he saw him cheeks a little flushed from the climb. “Have you been warding?” 

“Hmmm. Some monitoring wards on the nursery. I wasn’t sure if you’d be up to it.” They were complex spells which Severus had found in a book. They monitored the baby’s breathing as well as notifying the parents when the child was waking up or distressed. 

Harry smiles letting him know he’d done the right thing. “Should have set them months ago - think I’d sleep for a week if I tried to do them now. Thank you.” 

“Not a problem. Why do you inspect them?” He gestured towards the room where he’d left the door was open a crack. 

Harry moved forward pushing the door open while spelling the light on. “Oh my... Severus!”

The man moved to the door jam leaning on it once Harry had left it to move into the room. That evening he and Ron had assembled all the furniture as well as decorating the room. Everything had been there ready but not put up. When he had floo called Hermione earlier she had told him that’s what was upsetting Harry. She called it nesting - he’d rolled his eyes at that. 

“Have you done all of this?” Harry turned to him with bright eyes.

Severus shrugged. “I had help. Mr Weasley left just before you came back - oh and Mr Thomas called by to do the mural.” He gestured to the pastel silhouette of Hogwarts surround by the mountains, lake and forest. He had to admit that it stood out beautifully from the cream walls. “I haven’t put any of the clothes or the other accessories.” He told him nodding to the bags in one corner of the room next to a feeding chair. “I thought you might like to do that.”

Harry walked through the room touching the cot, the drawers and the cupboard which Severus had built before taking a seat in the chair testing it. “Thank you - it’s even nicer than I imagined.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry it took me so long to complete - I do understand your agitation.” Hermione had explained very seriously the urge of nesting that Harry was probably experiencing after his eye roll. The bushy haired woman had told him that he most likely just wanted Severus to help him with the nursery. It was Severus that suggested completing it himself while Harry was out. 

Harry came to stand next to him looking back at the room before nudging their shoulders together. “Seriously. Thank you and I’m sorry for being such a rotter these last couple of weeks. I know I have no right really to take it out on you. I know that you didn’t have to do half the things you have done especially with us not being a conventional couple - you come round everyday and it’s more than I think you signed up for.” 

He gave him a side look. “You’re health is my priority.”

Harry opened his mouth to answer but let out a hiss hand falling to his stomach.

Severus turned to him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

The younger man sucked in a breath. “Turning over I think. It’s quite uncomfortable.” Harry took one of his hands. “Here.”

Severus almost pulled back. They hadn’t done this. He hadn’t asked and Harry hadn’t offered. It was surreal though. He could feel the baby moving beneath Harry’s skin. Looking around the room again it all felt very real now. Their life’s were about to change forever; they would be forever connected through their daughter.,

A week before Harry’s due date the Ministry Yule ball had very kindly been planned. To Severus’ surprise Harry insisted they go. They had been avoiding all the events for fear of being mobbed but Harry had wanted to attend the last event of the season. 

Harry told him to meet him in the atrium at 7.30pm. He stepped out the floo at 7.43pm dressed in green velvet dress robes with a silver trim. They pulled taunt around his stomach displaying how big he actually was. Severus walked over to meet him not liking the limp in Harry’s steps. 

“How are you?” He asked as soon as he reached him.

“Not used to walking about thats for sure. I fear I’ve been for too lazy for weeks now - my back is paying the price.” Harry huffed our a breath. 

“I’m sure we will feel better once we get you seated.” He placed a hand on Harry’s back to manoeuvre him through the crowd. There was a table at the far end if the room which Ron and Hermione were waving them over to. 

“Hi guys.” Harry greeted when they reached the table.

Hermione stood up and hugged him. “Are you ok? You look pale.”

Harry laughed lowering himself into a seat. “Do I look that bad?”

“No you look beautiful. Your robes are stunning.” The woman tried to reassure with a hand on his knee. 

“I feel fat.” Harry replies with a pout. 

“Well you are pregnant mate.” Ron told him simply as if that was the end to the debate. 

Harry huffed a little. “Everyone’s looking. Probably saying how I’ll never be back in shape again.”

“Enough.” Severus told him with a hand on his shoulder. “Stop being maudlin and enjoy your night. If people are looking it’s only because you look resplendent.”

“Resplendent?” 

“Don’t push it. I will get us something to drink.” Severus left the three to talk catching a couple of journalists on his way redirecting them away from Harry. 

He had to repeat this time and time again as the night went on. He managed to stop most from approaching the table but a few dared speak to Harry who looked uncomfortable about the attention. In fact Harry had looked uncomfortable nonstop all night. Hermione had asked him at least every ten minutes or so if he was ok; even Ron had frowned over at him a couple of times. 

“Going to the loo.” Harry told him after they’d been there a couple of hours. All four of the tables occupants stood at the same time. He gave them an annoyed look. “I can go on my own you know.”

Hermione glanced to Severus. “Are you sure you don’t want company just for the walk?”

“Honestly, I will be fine.” He sighed exasperated waddling off across the room.

Hermione looked at him sharply. “Is he ok? He looks exhausted.” 

“I think he’s simply had enough of being pregnant - I’m led to believe it is normal.” 

Ron patted Hermione’s leg reassuringly. “He’s right, Mione, you want to hear some of Dads stories about mum.”

Severus motioned to the bar. “I will get more drinks.”

While he raised a hand for the bartender he felt someone shift into the space beside him.

“Congratulations on your impending heir, Severus.”

“You know I care not for such airs, Draco.” He gritted out without turning to look. 

The man chuckled. “I think you do. I am sincere though - I hope that Merlin gifts your child with strong magic especially seeing as this is the Black heir too.”

“Go and bother someone else.” The man chuckled again before he felt him leave rolling his eyes. He always had the flare for the dramatic. Grabbing the tray of drinks he returned to the table noting Harry had not yet returned.

He sat down thinking that he’d probably ended up talking to someone on his way back.

Five minutes later he noticed Draco pushing through the crowds towards him. 

“I thought I made myself clear -“ the man was pale. Much paler than usual. “What is it what’s happened?” Severus jumped to his feet wand out seeing Hermione do the same. 

“It’s Potter. He’s not well. Told me to get you.” Severus was running before he’d even finished the sentence knowing Harry must still be in the toilets or nearby. He should have gone with him. 

He skidded to a stop at the toilet door shouting Harry’s name as he opened it. The man was stood with his hand on one of the cubicle frames almost doubled over. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he rushed over taking the man’s weight. 

“I think I’m in labour.” The man said through gritted teeth turning his face into Severus’ shoulder. 

“Get him to St Mungo’s.” Hermione said. Severus looked away from Harry to see that the tables other occupants had arrived in the toilets to both wearing similar panicked looks. “Ron get Harry’s other arm; I’ll distract people so you can try and get to the floo without the press.”

She left the toilet wand out as Ron came over putting Harry's other arm over his shoulder. Like this they could practically carry him. There were a series of loud bangs in outside which sounded suspiciously like fireworks; Harry groaned lowly. “I recon that was Hermione's distraction. Come on.”

Ron guided them forwards out into the atrium. Severus could barely think straight finding himself quite unable to take his eyes from Harry. “We will be there in a minute, Harry.”

The man just blew out a breath in response. “Snape, listen, he’ll be ok. The floos just up ahead.” 

He looked up then noting that the fire places were just a few more paces ahead. When they reached them the red head passed Harry over completely to him. He wrapped he’s arms tightly around his middle realising he was supporting most of his weight. He gave one last nod to Ron before pulling them both into the flames. “St Mungo’s Maternity Suite.”

When they landed there were already two medi-witches waiting. One had a wheel chair. “Alright Mr Potter. You’re ok. Your friend Mr Malfoy called ahead told us to expect you. Mr Snape you can sit him in the chair and we will take him straight through to be assessed.” 

Severus nodded again carefully depositing Harry in the wheel chair with the help of the other medi witch. “The on call Healer is on his way. He will be here in a few minutes.” She spoke softly to Harry whose head lolled forward he groaned again. He seemed completely out of it. 

“Is he ok? He doesn’t seem well...” Severus gestured.

“He’s having a baby. It’s not exactly a walk in the park.” One of them told him sternly as the other began wheeling Harry away. He made to follow but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Do you have his hospital bags?”

“No; we were at the ministry...”

She tutted. “You’d be much better help to Harry right now if you retrieve his bags. We need to change him into his nightshirt and I’m sure he’d want his own and not a hospital gown. Plus the baby will need her clothes won’t she?”

Why didn’t they carry the bags round with them. He remembered Harry had packed them leaving them near the front door ready to go - he remembered Harry made comment on the nightdress Hermione had bought for him pulling his face but consenting it would be comfortable for the birth and after. “He’ll be ok?”

“Yes well tell him where you are. You won’t be long. We are just going to start getting him settled into bed.” She reassured him.

He nodded turning back to the fire place flooing to Grimmauld. He ran to the front door but the bags weren’t there. Had Harry moved them? Where to? His bedroom or the nursery perhaps? He ran upstairs starting to check the rooms not finding the bags. Maybe he should just pack another one he decided wrenching a drawer open pulling out baby grows. 

He had five grows in hand when he heard the floo go downstairs. “Severus?” He recognised Hermione's voice. He left the nursery still carrying the babygrows. 

“I can’t find the hospital bags.” He called from the top of the stairs as she appeared at the bottom. 

She looked stricken. “We took them. Ron and I. They are at the hospital with Harry.” She bit her lip. “You need to get back there’s something wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” He started down the steps two at a time. 

She fell into step beside him. “We aren’t sure. We were handing his bags in at the nurses desks when the alarms started sounding - then they wheeled him through to the birthing suite.”

“Already?” He cried. 

She handed him the floo powder. “I’ll follow you through.” 

Arriving back on the maternity ward everything was quite. The only person there now was Ron pacing up and down. He spotted Severus. “She said to press the buzzer when you arrive and they will come and get you.” 

He found the buzzer quickly enough on the nurses station. When he went to press it he realised he still had hold of the baby grows. He passed them over to Hermione when she arrived next to him. 

“I’m sure he’s fine... and the baby. They know what they are doing.”

“I knew he was unwell as soon as he arrived to tonight I should have taken him straight home.” He rubbed his forehead before jamming the buzzer again in his impatience. 

There was a soft clicking down the corridor before one of the medi-witches from before appeared. “Mr Snape. Congratulations you’re a father.” 

He stepped back slightly not truly believing what he’d heard. “It’s over?”

She smiled kindly beckoning him over. “They were very worried when they examined him and rushed him straight through. They are both doing well. Mr Potter is still unconscious but we will bring him round in a few minutes.”

She pushed the door open and his eyes were drawn immediately to Harry. They had changed him into the night shirt along with tucking the hospital sheets tightly around him but he was still very pale. Severus moved over to the bed grasping his wrist to take his pulse. 

“He’s well.” Severus turned to see a middle aged brown haired woman with healer robes and a kind face standing near by holding a squirming bundle. “This is your daughter. Here.”

She moved forwards pushing him into the seat with a hand on his shoulder before handing him the bundle with the other. The baby girl was placed into his arms his eyes fell to her face - he felt his breath catch. Evelyn. 

She was beautiful if not much smaller than he expected. Her eyes where open, alert, and she had a thick head of dark hair. Her skin a little pink. Her arms moved around obviously getting used to moving them about freely - he caught her hand. “Hello.”

“I’m Healer Goggins I was on call this evening when Mr Potter was brought in. I’m sorry we couldn’t wait for you but he was in a terrible amount of pain, his heart rate was fast, blood pressure through the roof, and the babies heart rate was a little slow. I decided to perform the procedure straight away - it only take a few minutes.” She turned to the bed casting a spell to check Harry’s vitals. “Perfect. Regulated straightaway. Now, I’m going to bring Harry round now and we will leave you three alone for a few minutes to give him the opportunity to meet his daughter.” 

He just nodded but she had already turned back to the bed muttering some cantations which he recognised to bring Harry out of his healing sleep. She headed towards the door soon after pausing. “It might take him a couple of minutes to come to call someone if he’s not woken up in five minutes.”

True to her word it was a minute or so before Harry opened his eyes. Severus quickly brought his attention to him and Evelyn. “You’re both fine. Healthy.” 

“Both.” Harry croaked. 

Severus nodded standing carefully. “Our daughter.” 

He saw tears spring to Harry’s eyes as he laid eyes on her for the first time he reached out instantly for the baby. The exchange was a little clumsy but once the baby was safely in Harry’s arms Severus helped him sit up finally getting into a comfortable position. “She’s perfect.” 

“Of course she is.” He touched her cheek before pushing the hair back from Harry’s face. 

Harry looked up at him. “Did I scare you?”

Severus huffed. “I was a little concerned yes.”

“It’s all a bit of a blare really.” Harry but the inside of his cheek looking back down at the baby. “I’ve felt a bit off all day; yes I know I should have said something but I though it was normal. It got worse at the ministry. I thought I’d go to the toilet splash some water on my face but suddenly I got these pains. I swear I though I was splitting open. I think Malfoy was there.”

“He was.” Severus confirmed. “I think you’ve put him off bathrooms for life.” 

Harry let out a weak laugh. “I don’t really remember anything after that. Maybe getting here and being wheeled to a bed but after that nothing.”

Severus perched on the bed facing Harry and his daughter. “I can’t really help you there. I missed the whole thing.”

Harry’s head shot up. “You did?”

“Not by design. I went to get your bags, which weren’t there as your friends had brought them over, by the time I came back it was all over. They assure me you are both completely fine now though.” He told Harry. 

“Yeah. Main thing is she’s alright. I think I might be a little bit glad I was out cold. I’m not sure that it was a nice experience.” Hardy admitted examining the babies legs and feet. 

Just then one of the medi-witches returned. “Hi Harry. Nice to see you awake; I’m Helena one of the Medi-witches. We are going to weigh baby, get her dressed, and then we will give her a bottle and make sure she latches properly. After that the doctor will come back and have a chat to make sure your ok and check you over.” She explained. 

“Ok.” Harry held Evelyn out to her. 

“All being well you should be able to go home in a couple of hours.” She continued. “Oh; and we sent your friends home. We told them we had a few more check ups to do and they might aswell head home to get some rest - see you tomorrow”

“Thank you.” Harry told her as Severus frowned.

“Your thinking if sending them home - Already?” Severus asked. 

She smiled kindly as she placed their daughter on the weighing scale. “Oh, yes, best place for you is at home. She’s 8lb 1oz. Lovely.” 

The medi-witch dressed the tiny baby in a white baby grow before handing her back to Harry. “I’ll go and get a bottle. Looks like she’s rooting which is a good sign.”

Harry looked to Severus. “You’re coming home with me right?”

“Of course. You think I’d leave you alone with a baby.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “We agreed. I’m going to stay with you for two weeks.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for helping you care for our daughter.” Daughter. It struck Severus then. This was it they were out on their own with one very large responsibility. They had to figure out a way to care for her together. He had hope though, tonnes of it, he’d never felt so fiercely about anyone in his life as he did for the Evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while to get this one to were I liked it. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments. They really give me the boast I need.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

It must have been at least 2am by now but Severus couldn’t sleep. There was no newborn baby cries keeping him awake as you might expect of a new father. No, the reason sleep alluded him likely had something to do with the young man asleep on his chest. 

He’d been at Grimmauld Place for almost two weeks now but much to his surprise he was dreading leaving. Tomorrow (well, today really) was Christmas Day. They had agreed before Evelyn’s birth that he would leave two days after Christmas to return to his shop which had been covered by his assistant. 

The first night with the baby Severus had been reluctant to leave Harry’s bedroom wanting to keep watch over little Evelyn all night while the other man slept recovering from the birth - so he stayed in the armchair next to the bassinet. The next night he had gone to the spare room next door but he’d been in and out so much that it was quickly decided it would be easier if Severus stopped in Harry’s bed with him. Severus thought he was joking but Harry had looked him dead in the eye and pulled back the covers; “Just get in.” He’d sighed, “Your making me dizzy keep coming in every five minutes.” 

Harry was exhausted. The birth had taken a lot out of him though he didn’t want to admit it. He put on a brave face around visitors but when they were alone he was often found laying down with a thick cover over him. 

It didn’t take much convincing to get Harry to agree to a quiet Christmas here instead of the Weasleys. It was a testimony to how tired he must have felt. It was agreed that Ron and Hermione were going to join them for after dinner dessert but Harry had pleased with them to come alone.   
They had promised to keep the other Weasleys at bay. 

Severus hadn’t missed the worried looks that Harry’s two best friends had exchanged as they had consented to visit alone on Christmas Day. He’d known Harry enjoyed the company of the Weasley’s as well as his other friends - the auror was in his element when surrounded by his surrogate family. Perhaps his friends were right to look concerned. 

Molly Weasley had visited with Arthur on Christmas Eve bringing with them piles of food that could be warmed up. She sat next to Harry while holding Evelyn reassuring him that that first few weeks were hard for every new parent. Severus had watched on from the door taking note of the exhausted expression on Harry’s face.

Arthur had pulled Severus to the kitchen. “Are you still planning to go back home after Christmas?” 

“I am.” The auburn haired man looked crestfallen. He had grudging respect for the Arthur Weasley and valued his opinion; “You don’t approve.”

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “No - it’s not that. I know that you and Harry aren’t together but I do worry about him being alone. He looks frail.” 

“He’s still recovering.” It was a little defensive making him cringe a little at old habits. He absolutely knew that he was talking to an expert when it came to new babies and new parents.

“We know. Trust me when I say this but you have been a real rock for Harry and Evelyn and it’s great to see you putting the first.” Arthur finished. 

Severus knew he want to say more. “But...?” 

Arthur glanced to the door before leaning a little closer. “Can you not stay just a little longer.” 

Severus busied himself putting the food away. “If he asks; I’ll stay. I’ll be here everyday still until Harry returns to work and we switch to split custody. I will make sure he is ok.” 

The man watched him for a moment. “Of course you will. I shouldn’t have asked. We just worry is all. Harry is one of ours blood or no blood.” 

“You can contact me anytime if you think he’s struggling. I’ll do my best to help him.” He told Arthur sincerely. 

“Your a good man, Severus.” Arthur clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen trodding back down the hall. 

A good man. It wasn’t something that many people had called him. It was certainly surprising that a man like Arthur Weasley, a kind, generous, and respected man would think that he, Severus Snape, was a good man.

It was one of the thoughts that kept him awake. He had certainly made mistakes with Harry when he’d first announced his pregnancy, well he’d mad mistakes with Harry ever since he’d known him, but Severus had tried hard to be supportive to Harry and he was trying to be a good father. He certainly wasn’t convinced that he was a good man.

*

Christmas had been a quiet affair. Ron and Hermione didn’t overstay their welcome arriving around 6pm and leaving just before 8pm. Evelyn had been asleep in her bassinet next to the sofa by 8.30pm - Harry hadn’t been far behind falling asleep on the sofa sat up. Severus gently manoeuvred his so that he was laying with his head in his lap before grabbing his book and glass of whiskey from the side table. 

They remained like that for the next two hours before Severus reluctantly moved them all upstairs. Harry had shuffled tiredly up the stairs falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The next day was equally as quiet. Minerva had flowed over for a visit in the afternoon. She too sent some worried glances over Harry’s head to him. If Minerva was concerned then perhaps he should bring the subject. 

“Are you ok with me leaving tomorrow?” Severus asked as they climbed into bed. 

Harry frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“You still seem tired. More tired than you should be. I’m worried you aren’t recovering as well as you should be.” He clarified. 

“It’s fine. You have to go. I’ll be fine.” Harry told him.

“Maybe we should see a healer before I leave?” Severus suggested.

Harry looked a little distressed. “I’m rubbish at all this aren’t I?” 

“I didn’t say that.” He almost felt like banging his head against the wall. If he thought Harry’s behaviour had been difficult during the pregnancy it was nothing compared to the clear insecurities he was battling with now. He’d never had to bother much about people’s feelings before. “Harry, listen, I think you are a brilliant father my only concerned is that you aren’t healing as well as you should.”

Harry shook his head. “I just need more sleep and to eat better. They said that it would take a while.”

“If you’re sure. I’ll not force you.” Perhaps he would put pepper up in his tea though.

“Thank you.” Harry told him genuinely. “I know you said you’d come everyday for dinner but I was thinking on your days off you might like to come for both lunch and dinner. You don’t have to but I just thought that a couple of hours in the evening isn’t enough time to really bond with her.” 

He was surprised - he half thought that Harry wouldn’t want him here much at all. That maybe he’d grudgingly agreed to the daily visits. “I’ll come.”

“Brilliant. So lunch and dinner on your days off.” Harry looked more calmer. 

Severus pulled the man towards him getting them settled. “I’d come for breakfast if you let me.” 

“Then come for breakfast too.” The younger man said into his shoulder. Severus simply kissed his head. Leaving felt harder than ever now.

*

4.55pm. Severus tapped his fingers on the shop counter impatiently before sighing. He stood up walking through the aisles of potions to reach the front door. He turned the open sign to close but as he did a wizard pushed the door open.

“We’re closed.” He told him catching the door with his hand before it hit him in the face. 

The wizard glanced to the clock. “It’s not 5pm yet.”

He felt a vein crackle. “We are closed.” He repeated slowly and quietly with his best death glare. 

“I’ll... erm. I’ll just comeback tomorrow then.” The man back away Severus huffed before locking the door and double checking that everything was away then headed to the shop floo. 

As soon as he landed in Grimmauld Place loud pitch screeches filled the air. He quickly located Evelyn and Harry in the kitchen. Harry looked disheveled still wearing his night wear probably from last night, he juggled their daughter while trying to make a bottle, he looked more exhausted than Severus had seen him yet. 

“Here I’ll take her.” Severus announced his presence making Harry jump a little before looking relieved. He passed her over as soon as Severus reached them leaning into the man a little by way of greeting. 

“She’s been fussy.” He told him over her cries before turning back to finish making the bottle. 

“Are you ok?” He asked concerned.

Harry just nodded while testing the bottle of milk on the back of his hand before passing that over to Severus too. Evelyn took it straight away settling almost immediately. “I better start dinner. I can’t even believe it’s that time already.” 

Severus watched him carefully. “Don’t bother yourself. I’ll order in.” 

Harry turned back his eyebrows shooting up. “You will.”

“I am capable you know. You go and have a shower I can look after Evelyn.”

The dark circles under Harry’s eyes looked stark on his paper than usual face. “Are you sure... I mean you literally just finished work.”

Severus laughed. “Slow day... go on. Shower and I’ll order chinese.” 

Harry finally nodded accepting the offer before shuffling up stairs. Severus watched after him before turning back to Evelyn. “Now, Evelyn, you must be more patient now that there is just your Daddy here in the day. You’ve tired the poor man out.” 

She watched him with baby blue eyes clearly more interested in the milk she was getting that what Severus was talking about.

The food arrived an hour later but when Severus went to get Harry he was fast asleep on the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers with his hair still damp. He sighed casting a quick drying spell before pulling the covers over him leaving him to sleep. 

He fed and changed Evelyn a little later before taking her bassinet upstairs. He sat on the bed gently shaking Harry awake. 

“What time is it?” Harry asked groggily. 

“It’s nearly ten.” Severus told him.

Harry shot up. “Your joking.” 

Severus shushed him pushing him back down on the bed. “Quiet. She’s just gone down. I’m going home now but there is take away in the fridge if your hungry. Evelyn is fed and changed.”

The man on the bed rubbed his face still trying to come to. “Merlin. I’m sorry. I’m an awful host.”

“Your not my host... I can host myself. I’m here to help you.” He gave Harry a stern look. “I think I need to be here more often. I’m going to take three afternoons off a week - no arguments, my assistant manager just fine for two weeks on her own perhaps she deserves a promotion deputy manager with the option of taking on an assistant three days a week?”

“You’re sure? You won’t lose out on money will you?” Harry looked unsure. 

“Potions is quite a profitable business - I can afford to lose a bit of that profit to take some time off to help you.” Severus stood up walking back over to the bassinet. “Besides perhaps I quiet like spending time with my daughter?”

“Thank you.” Harry all but whispered before he looked at the sheets. “The healers coming tomorrow. I ... I flooed them and requested an appointment. I think your right; I’m not healing as quickly as I should.”

He considered him for a moment - it had obviously taken a lot to admit that. “You had a traumatic birth Harry. It’s not unheard of to need a little extra help from the healers.”

“Sorry. You were right.” Harry told him. “I’ve got to look after myself more now Evelyn here.” 

He ran a hand over Harry’s head before leaving. Severus had a responsibility not only to Evelyn but to Harry and he was determined to do the best by them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This was a hard one... final one will be here though soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

Chapter 8

As soon as Severus floo’d to Grimmauld Place he could hear the banging of the pots and pans clearly from within the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. He’d specifically told Harry not to start until he had got there. When he arrived in the kitchen it looked as though every cooking utensil Harry owned was out. 

The man was bent down in one of the cupboards pulling out pan after pan. Evelyn was in her high chair - her emerald green eyes peering curiously at the source of the noise. 

“What are you looking for?” Severus asked by way of announcing his presence in the room. Harry jumped up banging his head on the unit. He couldn’t help but smirk.

Evelyn too whipped her head round to watch him. Her face lit up in a big toothless grin and she lifted her arms towards him clenching and unclenching her chubby baby fists, “Pa, Pa, Pa.” 

He didn’t hesitate to move over cancelling the safety spell so he could lift her out. “Now, now, Evelyn don’t be too happy your Daddy has just done himself an injury - though I doubt his done himself any serious damage.” 

He snickered slightly at the affronted look on Harry’s face. “See seven months and she’s already finding your clumsiness comical.” 

Harry glared but he soon mellowed when Severus touched the back of his head whispering a quick healing spell. 

“Now, why have you got everything thing out?” Severus asked over Evelyn’s shouts of ‘da, da, da’ While she wasn’t saying actually words yet she did make certain sounds for certain people. Harry thought it was terribly clever.

“Looking for my big sauce pan. You’ve not stole for your potions have you?” He asked Severus bending down to look back through the cupboard. 

“I haven’t but you let Granger borrow it a couple of months back.” Severus reminded him. 

“Shite.” Harry scratched his head. “I’ll have to floo her.”

He rolled his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you are thinking of cooking?” 

“What will everyone eat?” Harry scoffed beginning to put his pans back. 

“I’m certain then Molly Weasley told you repeatedly she would be bringing food - she absolutely meant she was going to bring enough food for everyone one.” He raised an eyebrow challenging Harry to deny it.

“It’s my birthday party at my own house. Shouldn't I provide the guests with something?” He pouted. Severus looked away quickly as he always did when Harry did something almost irresistible. 

Severus picked up a large glass bowl from the kitchen island. “You can make the punch but be quick about it. I’ve come to help you clean - I didn’t say I was going to do it all on my own.”

*

As predicted Molly brought mountaind of food which they had laid out in the kitchen along with a makeshift bar on the crockery unit. The punch was certainly going down well. The party encompassed a number of rooms. The Kitchen, the lounge, the study, and even the back yard. 

Guests had started arriving at five leaving their gifts in the table in the hall. It was technically Harry’s birthday on Sunday but they were celebrating on the Friday evening as it was his first day back at work on the Monday. Severus wasn’t completely sure how Harry felt about it. 

Severus acted as host to make sure that Harry didn’t have to and he could enjoy the party. Evelyn was passed from person to person but began fussing around 8pm. 

Harry had taken her from Hermione were she snuffled into his neck sucking her thumb. 

Severus approached touching the small of Harry’s back before Evelyn’s dark head. “I’ll give her a bottle and put her down.” 

Harry made a sound of agreement. “I thought she might stay awake later ... sleep longer.”

He considered Harry for a moment. This was probably his first real social event in a year. “Don’t worry. I’ll stay tonight and help with her.” 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “You will?” 

“Of course. We can make you a birthday breakfast then... I’ll even supply you with a hangover potion.” Severus added know Harry might need one. 

“Thank you.” Harry bent over to kiss Evelyn goodnight. “I’d really like that.” 

By the time 11pm rolled around the party was winding down. Evelyn was still fast asleep upstairs oblivious to the party down here. 

He sat on the sofa with Harry tucked into his side and an arm around his shoulder. They often sat like this in an evening. Severus wasn’t looking forward to it coming to an end but from Monday they would be spending little time together. Evelyn was to stop at his house for part of the week and with Harry for the rest. There would be no nights sat reading together on the sofa as they had been these last seven months. 

Hermione and Ron also remained - she sat in the arm chair across the room with Ron at her feet. Then Luna Lovegood sat next to Neville on the sofa while George sat one the floor nursing a fire whiskey.

“It will be nice to have you back on Monday though mate.” Ron said. 

George looked over at Harry seriously for a moment. “You know if you fancy a career change you can always come to the shop. I’d take you - think you’d be terribly good for business.”

Ron looked affronted. “Don’t say that. I need him back.” 

Harry laughed. “Don’t worry. Haven’t trained for an hour a day for four months to not come back to the Aurora.” 

“Offers always there.” George said. “You too Snape. If you created me a few new potions I’d give you a good price to supply them.”

“Thanks George.” Severus acknowledged the statement with a nod as Harry settled a bit further into his side. “I’m not looking forward to leaving Evelyn.”

“You are a wonderful mother, Harry. You are very dedicated.” Luna told him with a bright smile. “You too Professor.”

Severus felt a pang of sympathy for Harry - he knew how attached he and Evelyn were. It would be terribly difficult for Harry. The room remained silent none of his friends had children so were unable to relate to the feeling of returning to work and leaving your baby at home. 

The conversation soon moved on as the Gryffindors reminisced about school - Severus even allowed a little bit of reading from Harry. Soon after the rooms occupants began yawning. 

“I think we should call it a night,” Hermione climbed to her feet prompting the other to follow. “You’ve got a baby to get up with in the morning.” 

Harry nodded climbing to his feet too hugging Hermione. “I could do with a good kip to be honest.”

Ron joined patting him on the back. “Have a nice birthday tomorrow. See you Monday.” 

The others bid them goodnight too wishing him a happy birthday before flooing away. Harry sighed once they had all gone. 

“I’m going to leave the tidying up for tomorrow; really can’t be bothered with it.” He started heading towards the door pausing briefly. “You can leave it too. Come on I want you refreshed to get up with Evelyn in the morning so I can have a lie in. It is my birthday after all. 

They creeped upstairs being as quiet as possible. Severus moved past Harry’s room towards the spare room but Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Jump in with me. I’ve missed you.” Harry told him plainly. “Besides the nursery charm is connected to my bedroom. 

He didn’t comment but followed Harry into his room before taking off his robes leaving just his vest and underwear on and climbing under the covers after him. They settled down with Harry spelling off the lights. 

Severus felt the other man roll closer to him. He automatically put an arm round Harry’s waist which brought him closer still. He could feel the other mans breath on his cheek. “Severus?”

He almost didn’t answer. “Yes.” 

“I have missed you, you know.” Harry told him then nuzzled his neck. 

“I’ve been here everyday.” Which he had been. 

He felt Harry smile against his neck then place a gentle kiss there. “Are you being dense?” 

Maybe. Was Harry talking about sex? It was something that had been completely off the table for over a year now! Why now? “I though you didn’t want that complication?”

Harry paused his kisses so he took the opportunity to move him back to get a look at his face. 

“It doesn’t have to be a complication it could compliment our relationship.” He tried to duck in for a kiss but Severus stopped him with a gentle hand in his chest. 

“Wait. I just want to be clear on this.” 

Harry groaned in frustration but flicked the lights back on albeit dimly. “You’re right I asked for the sex to stop for a reason. You remember how Hermione was always trying to stop us having a shag? Well that’s because years ago I fell for you and I thought that sex was the only thing you would allow me... but now things are different. We have Evelyn... I ... I think we function well together. You get along with my friends and the Weasleys; well you tolerate them. I sort of though if the sex stopped then the feelings would but then you had to be so bloody honourable and agreeable.” Harry put his head in his hands leaning forwards a bit. 

Severus gently moved a hand to his back. “What are you trying to say, Harry?” 

The younger man lifted his head looking over his shoulder. “I’m trying to tell you I love you and have done for a long time.” 

“You... what?” Harry loved him? Her loved him for a while. How could that be possible. 

Harry laughed... “I thought you knew actually. You know most male pregnancies can only occur when the carrier has deep feelings for the father?”

Severus was still feeling shocked about it. “I thought it was more to do with you being Harry bloody Potter.” 

The brunette through his head back then. “No. Sorry. Just me being absolutely besotted with you.”

“You should have told me.” That received a raised eyebrow. 

“How do you think that would have gone down?” He did have the hall to look a little bit sheepish. “Exactly.”

“I don’t know what to say.” 

Harry smiled sadly.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just wondering if you want to give this a try? Be a family?” Harry asked him seriously taking his hand. 

He couldn’t quiet believe he was being offered this. Wasn’t that exactly what he’d wanted for all these months? Wasn’t that the real reason he was here everyday. 

Harry was right... he didn’t have to say anything. He reached forward and pulled the man into a kiss. He should have done this months ago. 

Suddenly he pulled back causing Harry to look a little confused, “Happy Birthday, Harry.” 

*

Three years later

“Po-tion-s. Look Evelyn. Can you read it yourself?” Severus asked. 

The three year old with long curly black hair and green eyes shook her head. “I don’t want to rest anymore, Papa.” 

Severus signed. He heard someone shuffle into the room behind him. “I think it’s time for a break. Go and play with your toys, Eve.” 

“Thank you, Daddy.” With that the toddler jumped down from her chair racing off down the hall. Severus felt hands on his shoulder before Harry sat in the vacated chair. 

“Shes three. She’ll read in her own time.” Severus just rolled his eyes. They didn’t always see eye to eye on things when it came to Evelyn but he knew to pick his battles. 

He cleared his throat. “I just want the best for her.” 

Harry signed. “I know you do.”

“Are you packed?” Harry was due to go away on assignment tomorrow. Somewhere in Europe to track down a wizard who had cast a pretty nasty hex on his Muggle ex-lover. Severus hated the criminals that skipped abroad.

His partner shifted a bit causing him to narrow his eyes. “I’m not going actually.”

He frowned. Harry was always sent on the best assignments - he was their top Auror. They always sent him. “Why?”

“I’ve been put on desk duty. I’ve just had an owl. I failed my medical.” 

“How?” Harry was fitter than ever. The other man didn’t look particularly upset or worried though. He didn’t exactly look ill either. “Are you pregnant?”

Harry smiled again. “Would you mind?”

He pulled Harry towards him in a hug. “No, of course I wouldn’t.” 

Severus did wonder sometimes what would have happened if Harry had confessed all those years ago. It didn’t matter though. They had a wonderful life together now with their daughter and a second child on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Believe it or not I have no plans for anymore stories. 
> 
> Life is hectic. 
> 
> Might be back in the summer with something or I have a few one shots save on my phone that I might work on and publish.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing starting another multi chapter fic?
> 
> Can’t get this one out my head though.
> 
> So originally four chapters but as I’ve been writing it they don’t necessarily fit the original intended form so I’m pretty sure eight chapters. 
> 
> We shall see... 
> 
> Let me know if you like it. 
> 
> I do keep meaning to write mean Severus but I think my fictions are a bit too humorous to fit mean Sev. This Severus deffo gives less of a shit than my others.


End file.
